


A Breath of Life

by Dollmage



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollmage/pseuds/Dollmage
Summary: Or: Reflections at the Beginning of Spring.Persephone leaves the Underworld and people are having feelings.
Relationships: Hades & Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 18





	A Breath of Life

His immortal heart pounds in his ears, the echo of his steps rings in the cold air. He sees his friends, slinking into the shadows of forgotten passageways. They hide from him. As they should. He is in no state to speak to them. Tomorrow, they will come. They will come with death and disease and death, and he will lord over his realm as he always has. But not today. This day, none have the courage to stop him, to halt his thoughts and the echoes of his heart. His hands shake when he touches the petals of the flower she left for him. The vibrant colour feels out of place against the cold stone of his palace. He misses her. And until the day they meet again, he will be but a shadow, incomplete, for Death cannot be whole without a breath of Life. _Life is gone from this place._

She walks beside her mother, away from the frigid embrace of Death. She does not speak, does not look at Demeter. When her mother gathers her in her arms, she does not fight it. She simply stares forward, unseeing. She misses him. Tomorrow, she will work alongside her mother, growing the food that will nourish humanity after the barren of Winter. But today, she can only look back, and cling to the necklace, his last gift to her. _Remember me, as I will remember you._

He didn’t know what to expect, when he came to collect the girl. Demeter raged, claiming the girl refused to be parted from him, but he never quite believed it. Not until he saw for himself. His brother stood close to her, his lips whispered a last farewell in her ear, too low for the others to hear. She held his hands in her own. Before they are pulled away, he gives her one last gift. A necklace, a gold pendant, glinting and glittering in the light. A single charm hung on the chain, in the shape of a pomegranate. It is a sight too intimate, even for one such as Zeus. He lowered his eyes and turned away. _His older brother has gained what he never had._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and just came across it on my computer. I thought I would share it. I hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think! ❤️


End file.
